Devices for assessing infant feeding performance by quantitatively measuring certain aspects of infant feeding are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,533 to Steier discloses a device resembling a baby bottle for measuring the negative sucking pressure of an infant to determine if the baby has a relatively poor sucking ability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,687 to Anderson-Shanklin discloses a feeding nipple apparatus for measuring the negative sucking pressure and expression pressure that an infant exerts on a test nipple. The apparatus measures an infant's (in particular a premature infant's) capacity to bottle feed in order to mitigate the risk of regurgitation or milk aspiration. Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,367 to Goldfield which discloses a system for diagnosing and/or monitoring sucking, swallowing, and breathing competence of an impaired neonate or postoperative infant. The system of Goldfield involves sensors for measuring negative sucking pressure and breathing rate, as well as an automated valve and computerized feedback loop to control the amount of fluid flowing through a feeding nipple to an infant as a function of the infant negative sucking pressure and breathing rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,100 to Buckley et al. describes a baby bottle attachment that incorporates a pressure sensor, and optionally, a flow meter. This attachment is tethered to a remote signal processing and recording device, such as a data logger or computer. According to Buckley et al., a signal from the pressure sensor is sent to the recording device where it is processed into data, which can be observed by a nurse, parent, or other individual. Alternatively, the data compiled by the computer can be transmitted wirelessly to a small, portable receiving device, such as a cell phone.
Notwithstanding these efforts, there remains a need for a device that can conveniently and accurately measure an infant's responsiveness during feeding. More specifically, there is a need for a small, easily-handled device that, independently of a remote system, has a capacity for generating and recording data pertaining to the sucking, behavioral, and/or physiological characteristics or descriptors related to feeding responsiveness. Additionally, there remains a need for a measuring device that can be easily disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled.